


Не за что бороться / Nothing to Fight For

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Когда краеугольный камень твоего существования забран у тебя, что тебе остаётся?09.13. The Purge / "Очищение"





	Не за что бороться / Nothing to Fight For

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing to Fight For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171772) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



«Нет, Дин, я бы не стал, - Сэм замолкает на секунду. - В тех же обстоятельствах… я бы не стал».

В тишине, которая наступает после ухода Сэма, мир Дина раскалывается на куски, острыми стеклянными сколами режущими его сердце.

Адские гончие рвали и пластали его в клочья, он сгорал, его пытали такими способами, которых он и представить бы не смог; но ничто и _никто_ не причинял ему такой боли, как эта. Потому что сквозь всю ту боль, все те его бесконечные годы в аду - у Дина всегда было нечто, за что он мог ухватиться; одно, безусловное: _я и Сэм, мы двое, мы вместе._

А теперь единственная опора его мира пропала. Земля исчезает из-под ног, и он висит в пустоте - нет курса, нет цели, ничего нет.

Нет смысла бороться теперь.

Вакуум.

Руины.

Пустым голосом он произносит: «Хватит. С меня довольно».

Его снимают с дыбы, в руку ему вкладывают нож; и он берет его. Он режет, он режет, он режет, и торжествующий хохот Аластара звоном стоит в его ушах.


End file.
